Storm Shinobi
by Wreteth
Summary: HPN Crossover: After meeting in the afterlife, Naruto and his soul mate are sent back to face their destinies.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so don't get too angry at me. Send a review of what you think of this Naruto/Harry Potter crossover.

* * *

**

_Shinigami_

She spewed up blood from the severe blow to her abdomen. Her face was red and her jade colored eyes were bloodshot from crying as her uncle continued his tirade. She already knew that her left arm was broken and several of her ribs were cracked not to mention she was suffering internal bleeding. She closed her eyelids slowly as she felt her own existence was waning. She didn't want to die but she knew that she wasn't going to be given a choice to that. She learned at earlier in her life that life wasn't forgiving and unrelenting.

Her thoughts were pulled from her as she felt her body being dragged up two flights of stairs to the attic where her uncle had set up her personal hell and bedroom. She felt herself being lifted by her right ankle onto her bed before thick metal chains locked her wrists and legs before a gag was placed into her mouth.

She choked as she wasn't able to expel out the blood from her mouth and felt herself being pulled from her body. Previously she wouldn't have let her soul being pulled from her body but she knew that there wasn't anything left in the world to keep her in the world this time. Her last friend had moved away a week ago when Dudley threatened him with more than a broken arm and a bloody nose. She took her last breathe through her nose before opening her dead jade eyes. Jade Raven Potter died at the very young age of six years old.

-

Naruto woke up in the middle of the night of his birthday to still hear the festival still going on. Letting his blanket cover his head, he tried to drown out the drunken celebration of the sixth year since the Kyuubi no Kitsune had been defeated by the Yondaime Hokage. Every year was the same. He would get a present from the Sandaime Hokage and be told to stay indoors for his own protection. What the old shinobi didn't know was that regardless of Naruto was indoors in his own apartment, angered, drunken shinobi and villagers would break in and beat the kid with the looming threat of if he said anything to the Hokage, and the old man would be killed. 'Child naivety and ignorance' they all thought. This night was no different. Naruto already knew what had awoken him from his slumber was the gut feeling that this year would be like the last.

Naruto tried to keep his fear down as much as possible when he heard the front door to his apartment being busted down and the sound of several footsteps of the villagers. He already knew it was nearly impossible to hear a well trained shinobi's footsteps.

Whimpering when he heard the door to his bedroom was ripped off its hinges, the blanket to his bed was ripped off to expose a scared Naruto in his pajamas with his nightcap on. Naruto saw several Chunnin, Jounin, and villagers' all glaring or giving sadistic grins at him. Two of the villagers grabbed his arms before dragging him out into the living room where there were more room to do things to him.

First, his arms and legs were bound before a Chunnin thought about the inconvenient to the neighbors if they heard the demon screaming and stuffed Naruto's nightcap into his mouth. Next, they shoved all of his furniture into a corner. Lastly, the Jounin passed out kunai to all of the participants before giving a dark grin.

"Go wild; let's show this demon that he's not welcome here." The nameless nin said.

Naruto's eyes were wide as they began to torture him in every way known to them. He screamed through the gag as they repeatedly stabbed him in his stomach while others were starting to skin the blond boy. Blood filled the senses as they continued to go at the six year old.

At the same time of their torture, red chakra would heal his wounds. Several times, a villager would get frustrated at their ruined work and do quick and deep slashes into Naruto's chest. The Chunnin would try some of their techniques that they were learning on Naruto as well as the Jounin.

Naruto suffered through several genjutsus, ninjutsus, taijutsus, kinjutsus, and random cuttings from the villagers. Naruto knew that the red aura wasn't going to keep him alive much longer since he could already feel that the regeneration was slowing down. He tried to ignore as much pain as possible and focus on the little pain such as the broken fingers, toes, and nose instead of the severe injures such as the pressuring kunai that was being slowly pressed through his ribs, cutting through parts of his right lung, to get to his heart.

Naruto gasped one last time as he felt his heart being finally punctured. He could feel his life slowly ebbing away and getting delicately cut away from his mortal body unaware of the being that was also being dragged along with his soul to the netherworld. His cerulean blue eyes lost there glow as his soul was finally pulled completely from his body.

-

Jade opened her eyes to see herself in one of the most beautiful scenery that she had ever laid her eyes on. She saw luscious green grass that her aunt Petunia so hard to stride for. A calm stream of water went down towards the cliff where she could assume that a waterfall was at. She looked passed the waterfall to see a perfect picture of mountain ranges. She looked behind her to see she was lying against a large oak tree.

She then took noticed that nothing hurt from her uncle's beatings. She looked down to see that she was dressed in pearly white robes with a golden sash keeping it closed. She felt a nice warm breeze flow threw her midnight hair. She closed her eyes and had a soft smile cross her face. With that, she knew where she was. She had died.

She wasn't saddened by that but actually happy to be finally out of the horrid personal hell that was her relative's home. She really wanted to visit her parents. She personally didn't believe that her parents had gone in a car crash but had no other proof and kept that to herself. She stood up and walked towards a black marble archway only to have a bright golden light flash from where she sat earlier.

Curious, she walked towards the place where she had sat only to see a boy her age in black robes with a golden sash. His blond locks moved with the breeze. She also saw the markings across his cheeks which made her think of her own scar. She touched her forehead to feel the lightning bolt scar still there. Though not comforted by it, it was a part of her. Her aunt demanded her bangs cover it and didn't argue.

She was pulled from her memories when she heard the boy give a large sigh before opening his eyes to show his cerulean blue eyes that took her breath away. They just stared at each other for the longest time not wanting to pull their eyes away from each other. Jade then sat down onto the grass in front of the blond boy.

"I'm Jade, Jade Raven Potter." She said softly with a kind smile.

Naruto gave a true smile, "I'm Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

Jade couldn't help but feel like there was something tugging at her navel towards Naruto. What she didn't know was that, Naruto, too, was feeling the same thing. Both formed an unconscious connection of souls.

Neither one wanted to break the silence since there wasn't anything to say since they both knew that they had lived a hard life. They just were content with sneak glances at each other as they watched the landscape. Unconsciously, both moved towards each other to the point that they were leaning against each other. Unknowing and uncaring of what was happening to them, they felt like that it just felt right.

What seemed like an eternity, they were interrupted by two flashes. One was blood red while the other was a very dark violet. The two six year olds watched as two figures stood the place of the flashes. On the right was a two meter tall man. He had blood red hair and hawk yellow eyes. There was a smirk plastered on his face. He was wearing an icy blue kimono with yellow lightning bolts. There was a single sword in sash that both felt drawn to.

On the left, there stood a person wearing a white skeletal mask with glowing sea green eyes. The figure wore a completely black kimono with black robes on top of it. In one pale hand, there was a scroll, and the other hand, several red, rectangle pieces of paper with black writing on it.

The figure on the left, walked towards the two six year olds. Neither one was threatened or felt any danger from this being. Somehow they knew that this figure was completely neutral.

"Salutations, Jade Raven Potter and Uzumaki Naruto, I am the Shinigami of Destiny. There has been a problem concerning both of your deaths since it wasn't supposed to happen yet for either of you. Beside you two, the Nine-tailed Fox Demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, was not yet allowed to return to his realm. For this reason, you two have been sent here, the Destiny's Calm Land, for the wait period." It paused for a second for the two of them to take in the information before Naruto's eyes went wide in realization in the part of the Kyuubi.

"_NANI_! What do you mean about the Kyuubi no Kitsune? The Yondaime Hokage killed it six years ago." Naruto said. Jade gave a confused look to her companion.

The Shinigami shook its head. "No, the Kyuubi no Kitsune wasn't killed but merely defeated by your fourth hokage. He sealed it within a container, you, when he made a deal with the Shinigami of Vengeance right before he died. He and the Kyuubi no Kitsune both are the reasons that you were hated and eventually killed."

Jade and Naruto's eyes were wide at the statement. It was cold and blunt but very much true. The man behind the Shinigami grunted. The Shinigami then turned to Jade.

"You weren't supposed to die at the hands of your abusive uncle but things didn't go as according to plan. A large hiccup like that in your world had just doomed it for several hundred years into darkness. However, your world was already plunging itself into darkness by the previous Light victor against the previous Dark Lord." Jade just took it all in not knowing what it all meant but knew it would be important in the future.

"For these mistakes, you are to return to your respective worlds. However, since the two have already bonded as soul mates, I will allow you two to cross over to each other's world. I will also strengthen the bond for this grave error made in our part. I also part you with this scroll to the two of you." It handed the scroll to Jade. "Finally, the three of you will be able to communicate in your dreams."

It then made a slashing motion with the red papers. They slipped from the fingers and went to their respective recipient's chest. Both Jade and Naruto's eyes bulged out when they saw the tall red head was the demon before the Shinigami parted a hint. "There is no reason that you couldn't help each other's destinies."

They both looked at each other for the last time before they felt the darkness slip their souls back to where they belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

_Learning the Past and Planning the Future_

Jade looked around to see nothing but darkness and shadows. She began to fear where she was before she felt a familiar pull telling her to go to her right. She trusted her instincts and followed the tugging until she saw a familiar blond haired boy.

Running up to Naruto, she saw that he was giving a large grin to see her, too. His eyes sparkled with life when they found their way to her happy, jade green eyes. They hugged each other before finding out the first difficulty.

"_Jade-chan,_" Naruto said in Japanese.

She gave a confused look to him. "What did you say?" She saw the same expression that mirrored her own.

"**_I can't under stand you_**." They both said in their respective language. They heard a deep chuckle behind them and turned to see the same red headed demon.

"_What is so funny bastard?!_" Naruto yelled at the demon. Jade just glared at the demon, not understanding Naruto but knew it was the same as she felt.

"_Your mate doesn't speak Japanese. She speaks a language called English._" He said to Naruto before his eyes shifted to Jade. "He wouldn't be able to understand what you said because he only knows Japanese."

They looked at each other frustrated and sorrow since they both had so much wanted to talk to each other like they had in Destiny's Calm Land. Jade then had idea and she pointed to herself and Naruto before pointing at Kyuubi. She made a speak hand gesture. Naruto nodded and they both demanded in their own language to teach them each other's language.

The demon gave a lopsided grin before shaking his head the universal gesture no. This greatly angered each other. Jade unconsciously tapped into her magic and sent accidental magic that made the demon grunt in pain from his gut. His eyes went wide at what she had done. He didn't know that he had just pissed off a witch. He had heard old stories of a world that was able to wield chakra in the form of magic. They were greatly feared chakra users since they had in their capacity to kill in a single chakra attack.

Not wanting the young, untrained witch to start throwing more accidental magic his way. He reconsidered his option and went into a flurry of hand seals that made both six year olds very weary. "**Range-ji no Jutsu**" He called out.

Red chakra rushed both six year olds. They jumped when it made contact with their bodies. A building pressure in their minds rushed all the information that they needed to speak each other's language. The pressure slowly receded as the red chakra returned back to the demon.

They looked at each other and smiled. Naruto took the initiative and spoke in English. "Hi Jade." Jade blushed and reciprocated in Japanese.

"_Naruto-kun,_" this time Naruto blushed.

They jumped when Kyuubi cleared his throat. They glared at him, which made the Kyuubi a bit nervous of the angry witch. "I do believe it's time to exchange stories since we're connected."

Jade nodded and looked over to Naruto to see him looking back at Jade. Jade looked at Kyuubi to see that he was looking back at Jade. She was a bit disgruntled and fearful at being the first one. She didn't want to have her soul mate hate her.

She took a deep breath before starting on her life story. How she was hated by her only living relatives for something she didn't knowing do. Her parents had died in a car crash where apparently her father was a drunk, but didn't believe it. She said how her relatives would force her to be their servant to the house. She had to maintain the house at the same time cook. She didn't go to school since her aunt and uncle feared that their abuse would be found out and was given books from various levels to study from. She then told them how she died from one of her uncle's rages when he had beaten her so badly that she had several broken ribs, some internal bleeding, and a dislocated ankle.

At the end, she was sobbing softly. Naruto wrapped his arms around her to comfort her. She calmed down enough to than Naruto before she urged him to go next.

Naruto sighed before explaining about what all he knew of his hatred. He told them since the beginning he could remember, he was hated by all the villagers and shinobi. He told them that the hokage would visit him in his apartment after he had been kicked out of the orphanage at a young age. He also told them that he didn't know who his parents were or if it was true that he was made from an experiment gone wrong by the S-Rank Missing-nin, Orochimaru. He told them that he was overcharged on just about everything and was given the poorest quality on everything as well as given the worst clothes colors of bright orange with the hope of the villagers that some shinobi would do them a favor and kill the 'demon spawn', 'demon', 'abomination', and 'worthless brat'. He then told them that as long as he could remember on his birthday, he would be physically abused and tortured by drunken people and shinobi. His latest birthday was his last where he was tortured so badly that he had died from suffocation of his lungs and a heart piercing.

This time it was Jade who comforted Naruto. She never knew how bad it was for him. She was couldn't imagine how many times worse it would have been for him since he had more people's hatred rather than her relatives. They both then looked up at Kyuubi.

He raised an eyebrow before started speaking. He only told them his encounter with Konoha. He told them that he had been wandering the world to find his mate only to discover that she had been murdered by a team of Leaf-nin. He then charged in his demonic form towards the village and attacked. He didn't care for innocence since they were all guilty of killing his beloved mate. It was later revealed during the fight with the Fourth Hokage that he had sent out the order due to they were considered a threat to the village with the council back him totally up. The last moments of the Yondaime was that the child was raised in the village to be a strong shinobi that other villagers would cower at Konoha grandeur. The only reason why the Kyuubi no Kitsune had died was that the fourth had made one of strongest seals to trap the demon's soul to Naruto's.

"Now what?" Jade said to them after a long silence. "I mean, the Shinigami said that we have a destiny to which I have no idea about my own. Do you Naruto?" The blond shook his head. She looked at the demon. "What about you? Do you know what our destiny is?" The demon took a deep sigh before shaking his head to the negative.

"No, though the Shinigami did say that we could help each other's destinies. I have live thousands of years but I have yet to know what destiny has in store for me." He said. "However, it doesn't mean that I can't train you so this doesn't happen to either of us again." Both six year olds looked at him expectedly. He growled. "I could train you in the ways of chakra, more specifically what I am known for." They gave him a blank look. His eyebrow twitched. "I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Nine-tailed fox demon, strongest to the tailed demons. I am able to level a mountain with my tails and cause tsunamis without effort."

Their eyes went wide. Naruto spoke up since Jade still hadn't found her voice. "You mean that we'll learn how to do that." The demon raised an eyebrow. "I certainly hope you don't start sprouting tails brat. I pride myself in being the strongest. I'll have no human or witch be stronger than me."

They two sweat dropped before Jade picked up the witch part. She gave an angry tick, "Who did you call witch?!" Suddenly, Kyuubi felt very small in the eyes of the witch and sweating bullets.

"No, I mean that you are literally a witch. Your world wields chakra as magic." He quickly explained.

"You mean that I'm not a freak but a magical witch." She said calming down. He nodded. "That would explain how I turned my neighbor son's hair green." He nodded again.

"Yes, in your world, it's called accidental magic." Kyuubi said.

Naruto took in all of this as well as Jade when Kyuubi started to explain the wizarding world that he knew from rumors and other demons that had been there. She learned that her world hadn't fully grasped what the Shinobi Continent had accomplished with their use of chakra. She also found out that a wizard or witch has as much power as they were born with and never expanded it with the use of chakra exercises. The strongest wizard would have been a low Chunnin level since it would always stay the same. Though there were some dark wizards that would manipulate and twist some of their power to expand only once in a large quantity before they would start reeking havoc.

Kyuubi then started going into chakra lessons and explaining what it was and is used for. Naruto and Jade asked many questions that made him glad that he had lived as long as he had. It also told him that they were serious and actually interested in what he had to say.

He then went into explaining the twelve standard human seals and how it molded chakra in a certain way. He then went into a very small detail into demon seals and only told them about the actual demon seal and the Kitsune seal since Naruto had Kyuubi sealed in him and through the soul bond, Jade could take advantage of.

He then told them to practice the fourteen hand seals that Kyuubi showed them how to do until they could do it without too much thought. Once he found they were getting too much of a rhythm of going in order, he started shouting out different combinations that they needed to do. Both knew it was a way to increase the speed in which they could do a technique. He had them keep doing seals in apparent random order that they were able to make a game to see who would mess up first. Usually it was Jade that messed up but a few times Naruto mistaken one seal for another. Kyuubi also corrected their hands when they seemed off.

Finally what seemed forever, he taught them their first technique that had been lost to the shinobi country. It was at one time required to learn but as the years go by they found they could do the twelve standard seals without the unlocking jutsu so it was soon lost and forgotten not knowing what else it could do for the shinobi nations. The certain technique made it easier for reserve building and control. He also told them it was a requirement to do so they could actually perform the two extra seals. Naruto and Jade decided to go at the same time.

'_Bird, Ram, Tiger, Horse, Ox, Dragon, Rat, Snake, Monkey, Rabbit, Dog, Boar, Demon, Kitsune'_ They thought at the same time to keep track of each seal before announcing their technique in a yell. "**Fuu: Azarashi Anrokku**"

Jade's eyes went wide when she felt all over her body the same feeling that would heal her when she hurt. It felt refreshing and invigorating. She looked over at Naruto to see him having the same great feeling as her own. She also took note of Naruto's chakra being violet before taking a look at her hand to see her own as a deep forest green. It slowly dissipated before they both felt tired.

"Don't fight it. Your bodies are exhausted after that temporary boost. When you wake back up, we'll then start the best kenjutsu and taijutsu that suits your needs. Ninjutsus and Genjutsus is something we'll cover when you're older."

Naruto and Jade both nodded their tiredly before they drifted off to sleep leaning on each other. Kyuubi chuckled before remembering the scroll that he gave them. He looked over the girl without touching her to hopefully find the scroll but sighed in disappointment that he couldn't find it. He looked over at Naruto to see that he certainly didn't have it. He shrugged before transforming into a miniature version of his demonic form before drifting off into a nice nap.

* * *

**A/N**: I corrected my mistake that MadnessLover so pointed out and have corrected. More comments and reviews are most welcome unless they are derogatory, in which case will be fireplace full at my house. Thx.

**_Custom Techniques:_**

**Fuu: Azarashi Anrokku** - _'Bird, Ram, Tiger, Horse, Ox, Dragon, Rat, Snake, Monkey, Rabbit, Dog, Boar, Demon, Kitsune'_ This releases the binds on your chakra so that you can bend and mold chakra to your will as well as let you increase your reserves. This technique is required for all academy students to perform after learning all the hand seals back when it was rememebered. **(D-Rank)**


	3. Chapter 3

_Troubled Soul Mates_

The years had gone by fast for the two soul mates but they didn't go without problems. Kyuubi revealed that the two couldn't do any jutsus until their chakra had stabilized when they woke up. It was something that the Fourth had neglected to mention in his notes for the seal.

So for the next six years, all the three did was practice taijutsu and kenjutsu. Kyuubi knew from experience and studying the different forms of taijutsu assigned Jade and Naruto specific ones that would be the base of their style. Since Jade was built for speed and flexibility, she was taught the ancient Chinese Leopard Kung Fu.

It was perfect for her since it relied more on speed and angular attacks. While Leopard Kung Fu doesn't rely on strength, it does have very much power with its lightning jabs of knees, elbows, low kicks, and punches. Kyuubi also taught with it the pressure points of the human body to maximize its style.

Naruto, on the other hand, was taught Dragon Kung Fu for his base. It has a wide variety of fighting techniques that well suites the needs for him. He learned both Northern and Southern styles for different opponents but at the same time letting him be flexible enough to not be restricted to either shorter or longer ranges of either punches or kicks. Pressure points were too taught to him to help him since it is important to take an opponent out as quick as possible.

In the field of weapons, Kyuubi also assigned different weapons to the two of them. He went for an unorthodox weapon for Jade since she would need it with her acrobatic style. She was given a Chinese Jian, a double edge straight sword that had a long Chinese history. It's a one handed weapon that was considered a gentleman's weapon but for her, it was perfect. While have little to none defensive purpose, it does make it very easy to conceal it. The blade is very flexible since it lacks thickness yet very dangerous when in the right hands. It also gives her an edge over other shinobi since they wouldn't be able to fully bring out its potential.

She was also given a crystal tessen, fan. It was her defensive weapon as well as secondary attacking weapon since the end of the fan blades were sharpened to make a kill easier. It would also make projectile weapons hitting their target impossible. However both had another thing to them, Kyuubi also taught them how to perform jutsu with both weapons making it even more improbable for her to be hit or easier to disable/kill the opponent.

Naruto was too given a weapon but unlike Jade, he was given only a single weapon, a nodachi. The two and a half meter long Japanese sword was his only weapon. He was trained to handle the extended weapon with proficiency and accuracy. Though it was originally a slow weapon, Kyuubi made him train to go as fast as a person wielding the nodachi's counterpart, the katana.

Both studied hard to learn the weaknesses of their weapon as well as minimize them. Jade and Naruto fought often in taijutsu and kenjutsu. Surprisingly, Jade was better with taijutsu while Naruto was better in kenjutsu. Jade was easily able to bend to avoid Naruto's hits while at the same time counterattacking. Naruto was only able to disable Jade when he was able to make many feints but otherwise failed in getting her. However, he made it up in kenjutsu by hitting Jade with his long sword while Jade was only able to get close to Naruto very little. She had to use her sword as a projectile to even hit him while using her tessen to hold off the on slaughter of attacks.

They both also had to go through weight and endurance training. Kyuubi made weight seals to help them go faster in the long run. To also not let their pain resistance go down, he repeatedly attacked them on their runs and training. Both Naruto and Jade long ago learned to not complain since it would get them no where. This all helped the two get closer and stronger.

Jade and Naruto would visit in the shared realm that they all could speak to. Since all three could control it, they used it to create fantastic place they had heard of or imagine. It also helped for training since Kyuubi also would create warlike scenarios for them to work out. The first kills were also the hardest for the two since it was a necessary evil to endure. They comforted each other to help get over it but the pain never lessened after every kill. Kyuubi told them that it was a good thing since it reminded them of their humanity.

The years by for the both of them and soon it was time for Jade to go to Hogwarts. Jade long ago promised Naruto to teach him everything she learned so that he could get the same advantage as Jade. She was also told by Kyuubi to keep the magic casting to a very bare minimal since their chakra still needed to be stabilized. She was told that it take at least another year before she would be able to freely use her magic and do chakra techniques.

She made friends with Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Su Li, though both Naruto and Kyuubi were wary of Ron and Hermione. She found out that it was a good reason the next year. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened again after fifty years of silence.

It all started after the dueling club that Lockhart had set up. The bumbling idiot had made things worse as well as thrown suspicion onto Jade. When he made the snake even more upset by tossing it into the air via magic, Jade tried to stop and sooth the angry serpent only to have everyone fearing her.

Ron and Hermione demanded to know why they weren't told that she was able to speak and understand snakes. After saying that she didn't know that it was a big deal, they told her to stay away from them. It upset her to find that they weren't really friends if they didn't accept her for what she was. She went running to her only other friend at the school, Su Li.

Su Li was Chinese/Japanese decent, her mother being Japanese while her father was Chinese. She was a pureblood witch but had firm connections in the muggle world. She was able to explain things to Jade that she didn't understand in the wizarding world by putting them in muggle terminology which made things easier for her to understand. Su also trained with Jade in martial arts so not to let it get dull as well as being able to fight someone in a different style.

Jade was once again sitting in her favorite chair in one of the abandoned classrooms that Su and she commandeered. The room was had a book shelf filled with books that Jade had bought during her first year at Hogwarts. It was one of the private places that she could relax when she needed to get away from Ron and Hermione. Su and Jade had decorated the room in Eastern culture. They had help with one of the house elves to make the room look like it belonged in Japan. Tatami mats covered the stone floor. One of the walls was charmed to make an illusion of being close to Mt. Fuji. There were also weapons covering the other walls that both Su and Jade had learned.

Right now, Jade was reading an old book on charms that she found in the back of Flourish and Blotts. The charms were written in long incantations but were thrice more powerful than more modern charms as well as lasted longer in terms of years.

She looked up from her book when the door opened. She knew it was Su since she they had set up so many charms and wards to secure the door short of putting under the Fidelius Charm. Su was carrying her bag filled with books that she had constantly. She smiled to Jade before going over to table that was beside the bookshelf.

Jade had given a half hearted smile before going back to her book. One thing that she liked about Su was that the girl wouldn't push and would wait for Jade to tell her problems to her. Jade tried to focus on her book but couldn't and gave a long sigh before closing the tome. She looked over at Su to see that she was working on her Charm's essay that Jade had finished last night.

Jade went over to her and sat down beside Su before giving her tips and corrections. Su soon finished and thanked Jade before having her full attention on the kunoichi-in-training.

"_What's troubles you Jade-chan?"_ Su said in Japanese. It was something they did whenever they were in each other's company. It also let eavesdroppers on nothing that they were conversing about.

"_Ron-kun and Hermione-chan,"_ Jade said depressed.

"_Are they giving you the cold shoulder still?"_

"_Yes, I told them and even gave a magical oath that it wasn't me that was attacking Hogwarts but they still didn't even listen to me."_ Jade said teary eyed.

Su's eyes flickered darkly before looking at Jade sadly. _"Jade-chan, it's their loss that they don't believe you. It just shows you that they aren't true friends if they are going to abandon you in your time in need."_

Jade gave a watery smile. _"Thank you Su-chan. You're a true friend. I don't know what I'd do if I didn't have someone on my side."_

Su just smiled and thumbed Jade's tears away. Her mind was on other things though. 'The Gryffindors don't deserve such a treat of a girl. She's been though enough already with out them adding to her misery. I promise never to abandon Jade for she is truly what a friend should be, supportive and loyal to those that deserve it.'

After that moment of comfort, Su and Jade went to blow off some steam. Su took her favorite weapons, the Sais, while Jade wielded her jian and tessen. Both girls got into stance after bowing to each other. Jade lunged first with her sword going straight for a jab only to have Su to bend back with her left sai connecting to the sword and bent it out of her way before back flipping. Jade jumped back avoiding from being kicked to her chin and got back into a defensive position when Su started charging at her. She used her tessen to deflect the Sais at the same time trying to hit her opponent.

This went on for well over an hour when they were finally tired out. Both Su and Jade had sweat through their clothes. They bowed to each other before Su did a cleaning and refreshing charm on the both of them before they went down to the kitchens for dinner, neither one wanting to hear the rumors that were flying across the student populous. They passed the dungeon passage ignoring the Slytherins that were coming up from their common room for dinner. They also missed one Slytherin that was lusting after the girl-who-lived.

* * *

Naruto tried to keep his contempt from showing on his indifferent face as the mob of fan girl hounded the last Uchiha. He had no respect for the other sex except for the few that took their shinobi life seriously. He knew as well as many others that most of the female academy students were only there for hunting handsome, silent types. Though there were some exceptions. Shino didn't have any rabid fan girls since he was of a bug clan and most girls found this to be a turn off for a suitor. Shikamaru didn't have many since he was too lazy and his most famous saying of 'Troublesome' annoyed the girls to no ends. He, too, didn't have any rabid fan girls since most of the villagers told them to stay away from him since he will bring nothing but trouble and death.

He really didn't want to be even in the academy since he had no wish to protect the village that caused his death six years ago. He held nothing but contempt for the Leaf and even the Hokage since he did nothing more severe when people tortured him when he was younger. He was even blackmailed to come to the academy by the Hokage for rent money.

Naruto had no choice but to accept for the moment. He kept everyone at three arms length since he didn't care any of them. He didn't talk to anyone unless forced to, he didn't interact with his peers since at least one of each of their clans had attacked him at one point or another, and strictly ignored anything the instructors said at the academy. When it came down to taijutsu practice, he was the best in the class, angering most of the instructors. However for chakra exercise, he refused to do any which many tried to make fun of only to have them either in the hospital or knocked unconscious for making that comment.

Then he had the pity case of Iruka. He didn't even like the Chunnin. After the first year at the academy, the man went from showing contempt to Naruto to trying to pry his way into Naruto's life. Naruto wasn't going to have any of it and told the man straight up after the first time he tried to do so. Now, Iruka made every effort to take Naruto out for Ramen, which he only got the cold shoulder or being ignored.

Though Naruto liked ramen, it was became bland when he it too much. Now a day, he only ate ramen after completing something very difficult. Most of the time now, he would go fishing and hunting for local game for food, Jade had shown him how to prepare such food to taste the best. He also collected fruits from the wildlife to eat as well. That was majority of his diet. He did also acquire a pet of sorts. It seemed that he had also gotten Jade's gift of speaking parseltongue and found a wounded python that a shinobi had injured in the forest. He nursed it back to health and fed it what he could. Since then, the python never left his side as a sign of gratitude.

He constantly had the python with him scaring off even more people. The python also spied for Naruto when things were getting too quiet. It saved his life several times since he deflected more assassin attempts with the help of the python. After the first attack, he named the python, Ethir, meaning out-watcher or spy.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Iruka tried to teach geography and local history in correspondence to it. He couldn't help but yawn in boredom. He had already learned all of that when he swiped the year's lesson's plans last year and read through it in a week. Closing his eyes, he went to check on his chakra stabilization. It had been six years ten months to the day. He was losing his long time patience for his lack of chakra wielding.

He blinked in surprise when he saw the very last sliver of chakra being stabilized before he let out a large fox grin. He quickly formed a connection to Kyuubi.

'Kyuubi, it's finally done.' Naruto could feel the surprise that Kyuubi gave before feeling Kyuubi giving a smirk.

'**Give them hell then. You've waited long enough. Show them what you can finally do. I'll contact Jade to tell her the news. I can feel her stabilize at the same time as you.**'

Naruto smirked. 'I'll give them more than hell. Tell Jade to finally come over here so we can show them what we can really do.'

Kyuubi shivered slightly. Naruto along was a handful but when Jade was there, they were scary even to the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.

* * *

**A/N: **I just redone this chapter in result of changing chapter two before I posted this chapter online. So enjoy and drop a review while your at it. THX. 


	4. Chapter 4

_Crossing the Worlds_

Jade woke up the next morning with the largest grin on her face that made most people nervous. She just radiated with happiness that made even Su shocked. Even with the recent rules, she usually gave off a mood of gloom and misery.

When Jade and Su met in their private room, Jade said that she was finally free of waiting. Su gave a large grin as well. Jade had told Su a modified version of not using magic. She said that she had an ailment that required her to keep her magic to a minimal until her core was stabilized. Today was that day after Kyuubi contacted her.

Jade stated that she needed a month in preparation before crossing the worlds. She needed to do a couple of things first. She pulled open the small black book that she always carried around in her pocket. Su knew that Jade would pause in things she was doing to add something in the book but nothing more. However when Jade opened the book to the front page, she could see the calculating look in her friend's eye.

Jade made a list of things she needed to complete within a month. She knew that all was needed before she could leave. Naruto especially would need some things that she would bring with her.

_Month List:_

_Jade colored cloak and Dark Cerulean Cloak: (Enchanted) tear-resistant, fire-proof, self-sizing up to a meter in each length_

_Magical Jian and Tessen Weapons: (Enchanted) ever-sharpening, indestructible, Fire-proof, anti-disarming and anti-summoning, auto return, owner restricted use_

_Magical Nodachi: (Enchanted) ever-sharpening, indestructible, Fire-proof, anti-disarming and anti-summoning, auto return, owner restricted use_

_Bonded wand: anti-disarming and anti-summoning, auto return, owner restricted use, anti-spelled_

_Material for Naruto's Wand_

_Shinobi clothes_

_Gold_

_Reserve chakra crystal x2_

_Cure for eyesight_

_Trunk and books_

_Blank scrolls and books_

_Potion ingredients_

She went for a mail-order catalog that had every shop in Diagon Alley. She also took another one that had been for Firey Alley that was another branch off of Diagon Alley. It was for majority Aurors, Unspeakables, Ministry Officials, and defense junkies.

She first put in an order for three Jade and Dark Cerulean Blue cloak for her and Naruto as well as specifics in the extra spells that were need on them for Madam Malkins' shop. She also shuffled through Flourish and Blotts and marked the books that she needed with majority of them being curses, hexes, jinxes, and spells. She also got books for wards and the illegal ministry book on transportation and charms. She then found a foci book that were for wands and the spells that were caste on wands. Adding never ending books and scrolls on her order form she set them aside for when she went up to the owlery.

She then went through the Firey Alley catalog until she found a weapon shop. She wrote down what she wanted and the spells that needed to be placed on them. She then flipped through the book until she found a jewelry shop that sold spelled jewelry. She picked a jade crystal and a sapphire crystal that was specifically for storing energy, no matter what kind. She finally found an optometrist shop that was made for ministry officials in mind. She set up an appointment for in a week. Finally she found a potion shop from where she filled a large order of everything they had. After all that, she stopped at the page that listed all the current models of trunks that were available. She selected a one large room trunk that was feather light, warded for only the owner, and transfigures into an anklet.

She signed authorization forms for Gringotts for each business to talk only for the amount that she owed. She then sent a separate form of withdrawing a thousand galleons from her vault for personal use. She knew it was a lot but it would be needed for where she was going.

She then sealed them up in envelopes with her wand and charmed them only to be opened to the recipient or it would burn to ash. She learned that one from Su when needed to send private letters. She told Su that she'll be back a little later and was going to visit Hedwig. Su nodded before going back to her book.

Jade went quickly up to the owlery and gave Hedwig the packages of letters with the orders of where they should go. The snowy owl nipped Jade's finger in understanding before flying off. Jade turned around to leave only to see Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway looking up and down at Jade, admiring her body. She gave a disgusted look to Malfoy's lustful look at her.

"Hello Jade," he purred.

Jade shivered in disgust. "Malfoy," she spat.

He shook his head lightly. "That's no way a lovely lady like yourself should act." He said coming into the room towards her.

She started to get nervous and slowly inched away from him. She already was given the talk with Poppy along with the rest of the female populous earlier this year. She knew that Malfoy wanted her but she already had her soul mate and had no interest in any other male.

She got into her taijutsu stance and her eyes went cold, "Don't come any closer if you value your life." She hissed dangerously. She projected a bit of her killer intent that made Malfoy pale dramatically.

She could see he was shaking slightly and took advantage of that by walking out of the room before running all the way back to the private room. When she closed the door behind her, she was shaking. She never felt so sick in her life. She wanted nothing more than to scrub her body until it was bleeding. Even though Malfoy hadn't touched her, she felt violated.

Tears started welling in her eyes while shaking. Her breathing had become erratic and short. Su rushed over to her with a lemon peel yellow potion in her hand. She forced Jade's mouth open and poured it down her throat. The potion instantly took effect and calmed Jade down. She looked at her friend's eyes that conveyed helplessness that Su had never seen before.

Su just held her friend as Jade sobbed. She explained what happened in the owlery to Su. It shook the pureblood witch that Draco Malfoy almost had his way with her. She also made a mental note to poison the blonde's food. She never the life of her though a strict pureblood like Malfoy would do such a beneath act of rape to get what he wanted. Jade was luck to be able to handle herself before the blond was able to force himself onto her.

* * *

Flooding of killer intent ran through the village as Kyuubi told Naruto was had happened to Jade. Shinobi all over were scared shitless as the killer intent grew in strength that even went as far as effected the Hokage to stop what he was doing. Many of the civilians had already passed out from an overload of it.

The academy students in the classroom with Naruto were either too frightened or started sobbing in fright. Some of them had already soiled themselves. Naruto's face was contorted with anger than no one had ever seen before from the blond and hoped never to again. Naruto stood up from his chair that was already melting away from the chakra release. He made his way out of the room and ran straight out to the forest where he was already forming hand seals that he had learned from the scroll from the Shinigami.

'_Bird, Demon, Horse, Kitsune, Tiger, Demon, Tiger, Horse, Ram'_ "**Jigen Baribari no Jutsu**" Naruto snarled. A large diamond-shaped tear appeared in front of Naruto. He went through with only one thing on his mind, his mate.

* * *

Jade and Su watched as an angry violet slash appeared in front of them. It opened wider until it was a large diamond-shaped tear. Jade's eyes went wide when she recognized the figure that had stepped through. The blond hair, angry blue eyes, whisker marks were the first things that she saw before running over to Naruto.

Naruto caught her and held her, while whispering in her ears in Japanese. He was able to calm her fully down as she then fell asleep in his arms. He swung her up and placed her down onto the couch. He covered her with his black jacket that he wore all the time.

He then looked up at the other girl when he saw her approach him with her Sais in hand in a defensive posture. He could see she was looking back at Jade in concern and him with curiosity. Then he was further surprised to hear her speak in Japanese.

"_Who are you?"_ She demanded.

"_Uzumaki Naruto. You?"_ He asked non-threatening.

"_Li Su. Why are you here Uzumaki-san?"_ His eyes flashed dangerously.

"_I felt my soul mate in trouble as well as find out that she was nearly raped."_ He spat.

She smiled dangerously before relaxing her posture. _"A blond boy named Malfoy Draco tried to take advantage of her but failed when she threatened him."_

He looked down at the venerable figure and smiled. _"Yes, Jade-chan is strong. I feared for her when I heard she was in trouble. Where is he?"_ He said with a deathlike glint in his eye.

Su gave a worried look. _"Uzumaki-san it's not wise yet to kill the son of a powerful political figure." _She paused for a moment before giving an evil grin. _"Yet, it wouldn't be out of line to make an example of him."_ She said. Naruto gave an absolute evil look that would have sent Orochimaru running for the hills.

He gestured for her to lead him. She nodded before summoning her robe and covered her face. Naruto took Jade's robe and pulled up the hood as well. They both stalked out of the room silently and made their way through the castle in silence. They soon spot Malfoy walking with his goons towards the Slytherin common room.

Naruto rushed faster than the eye could see and took out the bodyguards with ease before pinning Malfoy to the wall. The blond looked terrified as Naruto leaked his killer intent and let it climb until the blond soiled his pants with shit and piss. Naruto then let his deep, Kyuubi-like voice rumble the corridor. Su was watching with satisfaction and anticipation.

"How dare you." He hissed. The stone rumbled with his voice. "You dare to touch that will never be yours?" Malfoy shook his head negatively fast. "No," Naruto said in a mock voice. "Than why were trying to take advantage of my soul mate." Malfoy paled past the chalk white. He knew that he could be killed if he touched a soul mate and the ministry couldn't so much as lift a finger to stop it. "Stay away from Jade Potter. If I even sniff even a whiff or hear a single whisper that you tried to touch her again. I will personally make you my torture toy for all eternity." Malfoy was sobbing now as the killer intent was so heavy that he was almost ready to pass out.

Naruto took one of Su's Sais and made three whisker marks on one cheek, drawing blood. Malfoy finally passed out before Naruto lifted him up with ease and tossed him across the hall. There was a sickening crack as the boy's nose was broken from hitting the opposite wall. Naruto then handed back the sai to Su before going back to Jade's room.

Jade was still asleep when he entered. He went over to the desk and pulled a fresh piece of parchment. He wrote a note saying that he'll be expecting her in a month and that he loved her. He rolled it up before putting it into Jade's hand. He thanked Su for her help before he went through the seals again. "**Jigen Baribari no Jutsu**," Naruto whispered before he tear reappeared. He gave one last longing look at his mate before stepping through.

* * *

**A/N: **So what do you think? I wanted to make a point that even though they are young, a life of a shinobi is supposed to be short so it is socially acceptable to date at that age. With soul mates thought, it is highly illegal to even get between them since there are dire consequences even in the magical world. So with that I say, chow, and drop me a review while you're at it. Thx.

_**Custom Techniques:**_

**Jigen Baribari no Jutsu** - '_Bird, Demon, Horse, Kitsune, Tiger, Demon, Tiger, Horse, Ram'_ This is the Dimensional Tear Technique that the Shinigami has allowed to crossover into other worlds. It requires a great amount of concentration and the world that you want to go to. The chakra amount varies by emotion and need. The more calm and leisure need to go to that world, it cost more chakra than if you were desperate, which then you would almost use no chakra at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Arrival and Deals_

Naruto looked outside of while ignoring Iruka-sensei. His mind drifted back to when he first arrived back at Konohagakure. Most of the Anbu along with the Hokage were all trying to find him from where he disappeared and the Dimensional tear forming at the same time.

They weren't pleased at all when he came back as they had witnessed the tear forming before them. Several of the councilors had called for his head as they seemed to have it stuck in their minds that the Kyuubi no Kitsune had taken over his body. To say the least that he was pissed at them would have been an understatement.

The Hokage wanted an explanation for the killer intent earlier that day at the same time where he had gone. Naruto only gave a vague reference to where he had been along with the cause of the massive release of killer intent. So Naruto was punished with confinement to his home for a month with no assistance to help him catch up at the academy.

He really didn't care about the academy seeing as how he didn't want to come in the first place. He held no love for the hidden leaf village or its occupants. It was only the threat of being dragged back by hunter-nin and Anbu that kept him there.

While today was his first day back at the academy, he wanted nothing more than to leave again. However, he knew that Anbu were watching him this very moment since the Hokage didn't trust him enough that he wouldn't leave the same way that he left a month ago. So there was nothing to do except play Go with Kyuubi in his mind.

'**That makes me winner again, kit.**' Kyuubi said.

Naruto grunted his displeasure. He had only won a single game out of three since he phased out his surroundings. He didn't leave himself unprotected, but did allow himself to ignore what mostly was going on.

Naruto opened his mouth to call a rematch but stopped when he felt a very familiar chakra signature. He grinned widely before becoming aware of his surroundings. He could see the class was looking out the window towards the forest where his mate was coming.

Completely ignoring the Anbu that were chasing after him, he dashed out of the academy. He could already feel the Hokage along with several others that were closing on the same position as himself. He knew already that they would beat him first if he didn't speed up. While he wanted too, Kyuubi told him to not to and was curious why.

Jade stepped out of the tear and looked around. She could see that she was in the woods that Naruto had described to her in detail. Looking behind her, she could see the tear closing rapidly as well as feel several strong chakra signatures were coming in close.

She just stood there with her arms crossed and her eyes closed as she leaned in on a tree as the chakra signatures finally came before her. She took a deep breath before opening them. She could see an old man in white robes with the kanji 'fire' on his hat. She could already feel that this man had to be the strongest as she peered at another man that seemed to have no pupils. Another was a man with silver hair and his hitai-ate covering one eye while reading an orange book. She could hear the perverse giggle that escaped his mouth.

"Who are you?" The old man asked.

"It's not polite to ask a lady her name when the one who asked didn't provide his own." Jade said flippidly.

She smirked lightly as she could see the pupilless man seemed to glare. The other seemed to not have noticed as she could hear him flip another page in the orange book before giggling again. She raised an eyebrow at him. She didn't know to either be insulted for him not taking her seriously or angry that he reading a porno book from any indication from his laughter. Her emotional turmol broke when the old man spoke.

"I am the Sadaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiroshi." She was kind of surprised that he actually gave his name. But she had already known what the man was from Naruto.

She was about to give her name when she remembered that her name was exactly Japanese. She was saved from thinking up a name when Kyuubi provided her with on. "Suzaki Midori."

"Suzaki-san, how did you get here?"

"The same way Naruto-kun had." She said sweetly.

She could see that it got everyone's attention including the hentai. She turned her head to the side and smiled. She could see from the corner of her eye that everyone turn their attention to what she was smiling about.

Leaning on the tree, stood Uzumaki Naruto. "Midori-chan." He breathed.

His eyes roamed all over her body. He took it the starting curves that Jade was developing and the kimono complimented. He was only able to spot her wand as it was letting off residue of her magic. However he had no doubt that she was armed with much more than her wand. It was true that she was much more dangerous than what she was letting onto.

"Naruto, who is she?" The hokage interrupted.

"She is my mate." He said with conviction.

She blushed. "As you are my soul mate," She said softly.

"Why are you here?" The pupilless eyed man interrupted.

She scowled at him for interrrupting their moment. "I am here to take Naruto away from here. You're village doesn't deserve him." She snapped.

The three tensed. "I'm afraid that I can't allow that." The hokage said stiffly.

"Why is that? Or is it because Naruto hold the Kyuubi no Kitsune or is it that because he is your Yondaime legacy? No matter either, he has been treated so horribly that it doesn't surprise me if he didn't release the Kyuubi to destroy right now." She said darkly.

"Midori-chan, that's enough." Naruto said.

She glared at Naruto befroe speaking in English with him. _"Why does it matter? You are treated like shit just like I am back with the Dursleys."_

"_Yet, it doesn't do well to antagonize them. Remember that they are trained killers."_

"_So are we."_

"_Yes but we don't have enough power to fight them yet."_

"_It doesn't matter, we can go back to my world."_

"_But yet you are in this one because you wanted to get away from your headmaster."_

"_So what do you suggest then?"_ She snapped.

"_Offer a deal that they can't refuse."_

"_How do you know that they will agree to follow it?"_

"_As you said before Jade-chan, I can always release Kyuubi from his cage."_ He said smirking.

She nodded her head before looking at the other three visible shinobi. He could tell they had no idea what they said. It made her feel better that she had something over them.

"Let's propose a deal." They looked at her warily as she was still smirking.

"What kind of deal?" The Hokage asked.

"I agree to become one of your shinobi and give Naruto's cooperation to you. Interested?"

"What are the terms?"

"Firstly, get rid of Naruto's trackers. Secondly, we're able to leave the village when ever we want to as long as we want except in dire emergancies. Thirdly, get the village council off Naruto's back and keep them away from mine. That one is non-negociateable. While I don't have the power to rival against you, I do have enough for them to disappear permanently." As an added effect, she let loose some of her magical aura. She grinned as both the pupilless one and the hentai both took an involintary step back. "In return, I will not cause any harm to the villagers or shinobi as long as we're not provoked. I give you a few medical cures that doesn't require chakra techniques. I will become one of you kuniochi. Finally, I will give you a magical binding promise to never betray the village as long the conditions of our agreement is held."

The hokage thought about the proposal that Jade gave. He knew just from her released chakra that she was dangerous if provoked. She was very much in love with Naruto, and is willing to giver her alliance to the village for him. Her chakra signature was something he had never encountered before and knew it was part that made her dangerous. She also claimed that she has cures that wouldn't require chakra. That alone would be worth a lot. Yet, he was apprehensive in letting two preteens have so much freedom. But then he remembered about her giving a magical binding promise. He knew about magic from the old text that the first and second Hokage had in their clan library. While magic was a form of chakra, it was much more flexible and deadly then convensional jutsus.

"I can accept most of your terms. The one that I have trouble with is the leaving Konohagakure. However, if you can pass the Chunnin exams I will allow you to leave."

Naruto shook his head. "I will counter-propose with we getting through the exams but not necessarily passing them."

Sarutobi nodded. "Agreed."

Jade smirked then. _"I, Jade Cassandra Potter-Uzumaki, hereby give a magical oath to never betray Konohagakure on the agreed condition of our agreement on the penaty of my magic. So mote it be." _The heavy swirl of magic was so thick that it made the pupilless one flinch when magic accepted her oath.


End file.
